


Disobeying the Dragon

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Body take over, Character Death, Dark Merlin, Dark!Merlin, Gen, Good morgana, Magic, Merlin tells Morgana about his magic, battles, because it isn't really a swap, good!Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes the mistake of telling Morgana about his magic. It all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobeying the Dragon

He remembered the dragon's words with perfect clarity, "You mustn't help the witch. This can end with only one of you by Arthur's side."

"Morgana is my friend, I can't just let her visions destroy her!" He had screamed in response. "I have to tell her about my magic, I have to let her know she isn't alone."

Merlin had marched off then with purpose in his step. He would not believe Killgharrah in this matter, Morgana was trustworthy. 

Chuckling bitterly, Merlin shook his head, he had been such a foolish child. Now here he was alone in the forest hiding from Arthur's men as they hunted him down. If he had never revealed himself to Morgana she never would've been able to frame him so efficiently for Uther's death. 

Despite all he had done for her, Morgause, the sister she had known for only a smattering of days was still more important. Now Arthur's hatred of magic was stronger than ever and Merlin knew he had lost his chance to guide the young king to a golden age. He knew now what the dragon had meant, it would only be Morgana to stand behind the prince. The only way for magic to be reinstated in Albion was to remove the Pendragons from the throne. 

Once perhaps the thought of killing Arthur would've pained him. Now, in the dark cave where he hid from the very knights he had once befriended, Merlin trailed a finger down the magically healed scar of where Arthur had attempted to gut him a mere three hours ago and he plotted. 

Years passed and Camelot was left in relative peace, all magical threats were dealt with by Morgana in secret. She had never told Arthur of her magic, to scared of the hardened man that had appeared after Morgause had killed Uther. Hence why Camelot was so woefully underprepared when, seven years into Arthur's reign, the attack came. 

Merlin stood besides his second in command, Alator and stared at the castle of Camelot which rested just beyond the tree line, "It's beautiful, is it not?"

"From a distance one cannot see the grime of prejudice," Alator commented. 

Then, tearing his attention away from his former home and walked back towards his army. As he stood before his sorcerers he took a deep breath, already tasting the victory he was almost ensured. 

"People of Albion, we gather here before Camelot to tear down hateful monarchy that resides within there walls. However, despite how impassioned your fighting may be you must not forget our plans. Try not to slaughter to many of the people of Camelot and send as many as you can to the dungeons. The Lady Morgana poses our biggest threat and so I will take care of her, do not approach her no matter what. Last of all, King Arthur if you lay eyes upon that Mage-Killer you must imprison him and I will deal with him later. Now, it is time to strike Camelot so that we no longer need to live in the dark. We will bring our kind back into the light!"

His warriors gave a great cheer and the short march to Camelot's gates began. His sorcerers prepared their spells but did not cast any yet they all knew Merlin wanted to attract Morgana's attention first. 

When the guards finally notice their arrival and one ran off to alert Camelot, Merlin cast a projection spell so that his voice could be heard by all of Camelot. 

"I request an audience with the Lady Morgana so as to discuss the betrayal she dealt me." 

There was no reply but Merlin had been expecting that instead he lay there in wait knowing that his speech would deliver both Arthur and Morgana to him. He was not wrong, with in moments he was greeted by there figures walking along the ramparts. He barely contained a snort as they stopped before him, all of that physical prowess yet he would still be no match for Merlin's army. 

"I am King Arthur and besides me is the Lady Morgana. I must ask, who are you what is this wrong you claim Morgana has done you?"

Smirking under his hood Merlin replied steadily, "Among the Druids and other people of magic I am known as Emrys, the greatest sorcerer to ever walk this earth. However you would know me by my birth name."

With a flare he threw back his hood and laughed as Arthur froze and Morgana's pink lips formed his name, "Merlin."

"That is correct Morgana, I see you have not forgotten the friend who you threw to wolves. If I ever was a friend, or when I revealed my magic so as to help you, were you already beginning to plot?"

Morgana held herself erect and Merlin ignored Arthur's questioning look. It didn't matter, in the end all that mattered was that Albion would be filled with magic. 

"Come now Morgana, you may as well admit it you'll die soon either way. At least if you admit to your sorcery you'll have a chance to fight back. Not that it matters, I will win."

"Why are you doing this," Arthur cried and Merlin could see a flood emotion in his stance. 

"Because, Albion's time of peace will never come with this prejudice of magic sickening Camelot." Merlin's face remained a smooth emotionless mask and he raised his hand as a signal for his army to begin their attack. It was a smooth transition from a perfect standstill to the booming explosions caused by magic. As his troops began their work, Merlin wind traveled to the top of the ramparts directly behind Arthur. 

Before Morgana could locate where he had moved to Merlin whispered, "Good bye Sire," and sliced his throat open. 

Pushing the former kings body over the edge Merlin turned on Morgana. She looked on at her former friend and felt only sadness at the sight of his maniacal grin and blood stained hands. 

"Do as you will," She sniffed imperiously. 

"Trust me," Merlin grinned as he grabbed her face in his hands, "I will. I will take your body and control it with your mind. Then once my army retreats you'll become the queen of Camelot and I will be able to return magic to Camelot using you as my little puppet. A proper punishment for what you did to me, don't you think?"

Morgana nodded jerkily and Merlin pressed his lips against her forehead as he muttered another spell to keep the first one dormant until he wanted to use it and to erase his words from Morgana's mind. Then he dropped her unconscious body to the ground and teleported out of Camelot his army not far behind. 

Alator approached him slowly, "This will work," he said, "The people trust Morgana."

"Yes," Merlin agreed, "That is why we went with that plan. The people of Camelot would never trust one of us after we took the throne."

Once again years passed. Camelot rebuilt after the destruction of Merlin's attack and trade thrived. After two years it had become a distant memory and after another three it was forgotten. On that fifth year Queen Morgana married a prince from a foreign realm and Camelot rejoiced; back in his own little village of mages, Iscatha Merlin laughed, because he knew as soon as he took control of Morgana it would ruin her marriage. 

On the six anniversary of his attack (and three months after an heir to the crown had been born) Merlin slipped back into Morgana's mind. It was time to begin the long process of reinstating magic to Camelot. Despite the lack of attacks in Morgana's reign the people still harbors fear. Morgana, despite being a creature of Magic could not find it in herself to begin the process; instead she chose to follow in Arthur's footsteps as was expected of her. 

It was slow, but Merlin was patient, he had already waited thirteen years, what was a couple more? As the laws began to change so did Merlin/Morgana's relationship with her husband, Odin. The king resented the change in the laws and begged Morgana to stop. Merlin would simply smile using her mouth before saying something horridly nasty. Soon he had driven Odin to sleep in a different set of chambers. The fighting continued until finally Odin declared he could not stay in a land that supported the usage of magic. 

When the King left Camelot was torn, they had greatly respected the man but Morgana was their queen. The quickly decided that things were better this way as Merlin charmed them all with his wit. Time passed and before he knew it magic was fully legalized and Morgana's son William was six. 

When the time to return to Iscatha came upon him he found that he had a decision to make. Should he stay here as Morgana and continue to raise the boy who he had grown to love as a son in these past years, or was he to return and leave all of this behind just so that Morgana would suffer the sudden loss of her husband and have to deal with the rest of the change just as he had planned. 

Merlin searched for Morgana within their head so that he could pull her close and investigate her state of mind, he found nothing. Over these last couple years the crushing weight of Merlin's own consciousness had destroyed her. 

Well, that left Merlin with no choice, after all Camelot needed a queen.


End file.
